hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Truscott
Lillian "Lilly" Truscott (born March 10, 1992) is Miley Stewart's best friend/adoptive sister, Oliver Oken's girlfriend, a main deuteragonist, and is the first person Miley tells about her double-life as Hannah Montana. Development The character was originally named Lilly Romero and then changed to Lilly Truscott. Miley Cyrus first auditioned for the role but was cast as the main character instead.Hannah Montana DVD Livin' the Rock Star Life special feature "Miley's Audition Tapes." Emily Osment auditioned for the role after Cyrus was cast. Background Lilly grew up in California and was childhood friends with Oliver. She met Oliver in Kindergarten and has been best friends with him ever since. She lives with her mother, Heather Truscott (Heather Locklear) in Malibu. Heather appears in one episode, "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On," where she briefly dates Miley's father, Robby. Lilly's parents are divorced, and her father, Ken Truscott is an accountant. It is unknown if Lilly has any siblings. In "Miley Get Your Gum," Lilly refers to her brother's pet hamster. Later, in "Would I Lie to You, Lilly?," Lilly says "Sometimes I wish I had a brother; when I come over here, all better!"Lilly may have been referring to a step brother in the first season, as it is unlikely her brother would have died and the event not spoken of in the series. It could be possible that like Susan Stewart, Lilly's unnamed brother became deceased sometime before the series began. Lilly and Miley have been best friends since about the 5th grade.In "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On" Miley talks about her and Lilly's custom of celebrating their friendship's "weekiversary." Miley mentions missing their 200th weekiversary, which is almost four years. This episode takes place during their 9th grade year. She discovers Miley's secret in the pilot episode, "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" when she sneaks into Hannah's dressing room after a concert and she sees the lucky bracelet that she had given Miley earlier in the episode. Personality Lilly is a huge fan of Hannah Montana even before she learns Miley's secret. She is extremely extroverted, excitable, clumsy, and impulsive. She is also very athletic and loves skateboarding, surfing, hockey, and cheerleading. She's considered the tomboy with a sweet, kind, and optimistic personality. Lilly does cartwheels and backflips whenever she is excited about something such as getting asked to be someone's girlfriend in "My Best Friend's Boyfriend" and getting to go to Washington D.C. in "Would I Lie to You, Lilly?". Lilly and Miley have an especially close friendship. Although they often have fights and disagreements, they always manage to restore their friendship, making it all the more stronger. Episodes which significantly deal with their relationship include "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?," "Would I Lie To You, Lilly?," "You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You," and "Cuffs Will Keep Us Together." In Season 3, Lilly moves in with Miley after her mom moves to Atlanta for a job. Miley and Lilly consider themselves sisters because they are so close. Lilly is tone deaf, although when singing the Bone Song with Oliver and Miley she is a good singer, as heard in the episode "Song Sung Bad."Lilly sings along with other people in "Get Down Study-udy-udy" and "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak" without sounding tone deaf. Miley (without telling Lilly) remixes her rendition of "One in a Million" to make her voice sound on key. Lilly, believing that she is a great singer, challenges classmate Amber Adison to a singing competition in front of their whole class. Lilly proudly declares to be singing "I Got Nerve" to which Robby replies, "You sure do." There have been a episode where she is singing (sort of) and her voice doesn't sound bad. Despite being somewhat of a tomboy, Lilly is also seen to be very concerned about her appearance. She refuses to enter a skating competition after her dog eats her contact lens and doesn't want to be seen with her horn-rimmed glasses. (She is virtually blind without her glasses.) Sometimes she is more excited about wearing cute outfits than of solving problems. She is currently in the series dating Oliver "Mascot Love" and "Good Golly Miss Dolly" Lilly is seen in the first season as a tomboy and wears a lot of hats but not so much during Season 2 and 3. In Season 2, Lilly starts wearing wristbands in all colors and also in Season 3. In Season 3, Lilly is seen in a lot of episodes to be wearing a gold heart necklace. In the episode "More Than A Zombie To Me", while at the beach, it is shown that she is wearing a bikini under her cover-up. In 'You Gotta Lose That Job', Lilly mentions that she would like to be teacher and that she would be supportive, fun but no talking back (that is unacceptable, Lilly says). On "Sweet Home Hannah Montana" Lilly and Miley live together. Lilly like her friends can be very stubborn. When she did not have enough money to go to DC Miley offered to pay. Lilly refused all help that Miley offered wanting to pay her way. She admitted that she felt like Miley did so much for her that for once she wanted to do it on her own. After they talk Lilly admitted that she was being stubborn and that okay to accept help. Lilly loves her friends and will do just about anything to help them out. There have been so many times that Lilly will go out of her comfort zone to help her friends especially Miley. In killing me softly with his height she helps Miley talk to Connor. She was the butt of a reindeer so that they could get close enough to Connor so that Miley could talk to him. In Don't stop til you get the phone, Lilly helps Miley several times. Taking an embarrassing photo of Hannah. Even though she was bribed with Miley's old phone. Then helping Miley when it's revealed in the photo of Hannah wearing the Miley necklace. While she did not have to help she did whatever she could to get the photo back. Lilly is loyal to her friends and will do what she can to help them, even if she sometimes doesn't think it's a good idea. Appearances Lily is present in all of the episodes except "Can You See the Real Me?" in which she was only mentioned and seen in flashbacks. Lola Luftnagle Lola Luftnagle is Lilly's Alter ego. Lola is Hannah Montana's right hand man, always at her side. When playing Lola, Lilly experiments with many different extreme styles such as bold patterns and vibrant wigs. Lilly and Lola have the same personality of course. Relationships Friends Miley Ray Stewart Miley Cyrus and Lilly have been best friends since Miley moved to LA in the 5th grade. The two have a lot in common but also have different interest. The two love shopping, talking about boys, Oliver, fashion, the beach, and a few other things. However there are some things that they don't have in common. For an example Lilly is great at anything spots related. While Miley is not except she good at cheerleading/gymnastics/tumbling and horseback riding. The two like any friends will fight be always make up in the end. The two will do ridiculous things to help each other even if one of them doesn't always agree. Miley tends to get into trouble more however because she also Hannah. This has Lilly help Miley/Hannah more but is happy to help because they love each other. The two know each other very well as they sometimes finish each other's sentences or just knows what the other wants. In Killing me softly with his height Miley is trying to figure out how to talk to Connor. Lilly groans and says "I can't believe your making me do this." Miley doesn't understand but Lilly tells her "You'll see" Soon two people in a reindeer costume come from behind Miley to which she says she has an idea then ask if she's really becoming that predictable. Lilly exclaims "Getting?" referring to the fact that Miley will often have ridiculous over the top plans. The two consider each other sister because of how close they are. See more --> Miley-Lilly Friendship Oliver Oken friend It is unknown how long the two have been friends but it is most likely that they have been friends before they met Miley. There have been a few mentions about things before they met Miley. The two start off as best friends and will often tease each other. However they will often crack jokes when one of the Stewarts get themselves into some kind of trouble only to be glared at. Lilly and Miley will hit Oliver when he says or does something stupid. Despite this he remains friends with them. Oliver and Lilly share a few things in common. They both like sports though it's not known how much Oliver likes it or how good he is. Oliver is shown to sometimes be the mediator when Lilly and Miley have fights. While he sometimes isn't always the brightest when it comes to it he's shown to sometimes be the reason they talk to each other. He is shown to help Lilly out when she gets in trouble or something is caused by Miley. It is most likely that Oliver is closer to Lilly then he is with Miley as they share more in common and have been friends longer. See more --> Oliver-Lilly Relationship Jackson Stewart The two are friends only because he is Miley's brother. It is most likely without Miley the two would never talk as they are in different grades and 2-3 year age difference. Despite that they are friends and will make fun of each other like siblings. They will often tease each other and sometimes laugh at each others pain. Though they still care for each other. They are seen sometimes talking when Jackson is working at Rico's without Miley around proving that they don't need Miley to be there. While they won't confined in each other with deep things, they will talk if one of them has a problem. Miley has a dream that Lilly and Jackson like each other. When Miley actually wakes up she tells Lilly expecting Lilly to actually like him but she says eww proving that she only she's Jackson as a brother. Robby Ray Stewart Lilly see Robby as another father figure. She has occasionally tease him but will sometimes stops when she goes to far. Robby will sometimes glare at her telling her that she has gone to far as well. Robby see's Lilly as a another daughter because how close she is with Miley. Lilly will sometimes go to Robby with a problem if it consist of boys, friends or Miley. Romance Jake Ryan date/crush, Enemy In New Kid in school Jake was first introduced. Lilly freaks out about this as she has a crush on Jake. She has freaked out when he says "sup" to her. At first Miley did not care for Jake but after going on set she crushes on him. After Miley decline to go to the 70's dance with Jake he asked Lilly. This however may have been to make Miley jealous because he ask Miley first. It is unknown however. The two go to the dance and they start to have a small fight about Jake. As they were dancing they both start to dance with but it turns bad as they both start to pull on him. Jake is unable to hold on and loses grip with both which sends them flying. Lilly ends up in punch while Miley in food. The two agreed not to fight over Jake and end it. After Jake crushes Miley's heart several times Lilly doesn't like Jake. She does root for the couple at first. When Jake sends endless gifts after returning from his movie she supports them. This however could have been because of all the gift. She doesn't like Jake after he left to go on another movie but doesn't seem to hate him. Miley and Jake go out again but when Oliver reveal that he caught Jake cheating on Miley she hates him making him her enemy. Lucas Ex-Boyfriend In My Best Friend's Boyfriend, he's said to be Lilly's first real boyfriend, and at first, Miley's happy for Lilly, but then Miley starts getting annoyed with their relationship. She felt like a third wheel when Lilly keeps blowing her off to hang out with Lucas. Lilly called her Lukey-Wukey and Lucas calls her Lilly-Pad. But then Miley sees Lucas making out with another girl, showing that he was cheating on Lilly. Of course, Miley tells Lilly about it, but Lilly doesn't believe her, thinking that Miley's just jealous. Although later, Lilly (as Lola) finds out that Lucas really is cheating on her. She apologizes to Miley for not believing her, and they promise that they should always trust each other no matter what. Jackson Stewart only Miley has a dream that Lilly and Jackson were on the beach and about to kiss. She wakes up from her dream after Lilly wakes her. She tells Lilly and expects her laugh at how stupid it was only for Lilly to tell her that she does like Jackson. She kept inside because she knew how Miley would feel about it. After this was revealed Lilly becomes more open about her feelings about Jackson. Only to Miley however. She then ask Miley to find out if Jackson like her. Miley does find out that Jackson does like her but tells Lilly that Jackson would "never" date Lilly and that it was laughable. Miley tell Jackson that she said she misheard Lilly and thought she meant brother Jackson. This all goes wrong though during a Mickey and Mack show about Hannah's best friends. Jackson and Lilly/Lola go on about how Miley/Hannah would never lie and were always honest with her. Miley/Hannah reveals that the two like each other and they start to date. Miley wakes up from her dream and tells Lilly. She said that she would be okay if they like each other and wanted to date. Lilly to Miley relief laughs at this indicating that she sees Jackson like Miley see's him, a brother. Matt Marshall possible date/ex In "You Are So Sue-able to Me," Lilly has a crush on her schoolmate Matt Marshall, but it is never revealed if they actually dated. After Matt asks Lilly to a dance, Miley tries to get Lilly to change her tomboy image so that Matt will find her more attractive. However, Matt gets turned off by Lilly's new look and stands her up. (Lilly and Matt reconcile at the end of the episode after Miley was found liable for Lilly's suffering in the Teen Court.) Lilly's celebrity crush is Orlando Bloom. Bloom is a recurring off-screen character in the show whom Lilly sometimes harasses at parties as Lola. She also has a crush on Justin Timberlake and supposedly spread a rumor that he's dating Lola. In the unaired episode No Sugar, Sugar, it is mentioned that Lilly had a crush on her French teacher during 7th grade. Lilly denied she had any feelings for the teacher but Miley proved this wrong by saying that he wore a Beret to school and said "Oui Oui" (Translation: Yes, Yes) (which sounded like "Wee, Wee") so much that people started calling her Tinkle Truscott. Oliver Oken Boyfriend Lilly starts her most significant relationship when she started dating Oliver Oken in season 3 of the series. Their friendship started in preschool when Lilly held his hand in order to share his crayons. Said Lilly, "He had the 64-Pack with the sharpener!" For years the two were best friends, but their relationship changed after a beach party. During said party, a nerdy boy was about to ask Lilly to slow dance and Lilly pulled in the nearest other boy to her in desperation which happened to be Oliver. At that moment, something clicked between them and they end up falling for each other and decide to date (while Miley was away shooting her feature film Indiana Joannie) and Miley (along with the viewers) finds out in "What I Don't Like About You." However, after a argument over their favourite bands, (Radiohead and Coldplay) they broke up. Miley made a mini-Indiana Joanie movie and they made up and resumed dating. They attended prom together in Promma Mia. In "He Could Be the One", Lilly says she loves Oliver. Their names for each other are "Ollie-pop" and "Lilly-pop". In I Honestly Love You (No Not You) Lilly tells Miley that Oliver calls her "Lilly-pop" because she had a pimple. In I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) a love triangle appears when Miley (while asleep in the hospital because of a broken ankle), overhears Oliver say "I love you" while talking to Miley. This leads to Miley believing that Oliver was in love with her while dating Lilly. Miley thinks that all she has to do is wait till Lilly moves onto someone else and that Oliver will change his mind. But when Lilly announces that she loves Oliver, Miley tells her the truth. Lilly is utterly heartbroken upon hearing this and Miley then hatches a plan to get Oliver back only to find out that Oliver was in fact, practicing saying "I love you" so he could say it to Lilly. In the end of episode Lilly and Oliver both say that they love each other. However, in He Could Be the One Lilly tells Oliver that while Lilly may be dating Oliver, Lola is dating Justin Timberlake according to an on-line rumor "she doesn't know who started". In B-B-B-Bad to the Chrome, Lilly and Oliver celebrated their 100th day relationship anniversary which Oliver forgets at first and Lilly was upset. They make-up again after Rico helped them get back together by writing a fake poem and send it to Lilly but signed as "Oliver Oken". Trivia *Emily Osment revealed she ad-libbed the final line in the last episode of season 4 so she could have the last word forever www.dailymail.co.uk: Hannah Montana star Emily Osment reveals she ad-libbed the final line of the show so she could 'have the last word forever', 26 August 2017 *Emily Osment did her own stunts on the show. Gallery N/A References Category:Major characters Category:Stewart family Category:Blondes